


when the nights are cold

by noiz_pollution (the_professional_cutemeister)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Anime, Secret Santa, so noiz has been scrapped and can feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_professional_cutemeister/pseuds/noiz_pollution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had once been nothing to Noiz was now a plethora of nearly overwhelming sensations; a simple closed-mouth kiss was now the warmth of Koujaku’s skin on his, the rise of blood to his cheeks, the rush of tingling warmth that arced from their connected lips down between his legs. </p><p>Written for the 2014 Noijaku Secret Santa! Also includes an illustration by yours truly. Enjoy the Noijaku!</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the nights are cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for papanoiz on tumblr as a Noijaku Secret Santa gift! So glad you liked it. :3
> 
> A/N: This fic takes place in the anime universe where Aoba gets to Scrap all the boyfriends, which is why Noiz has regained his sense of touch here.

“Shit, it’s cold,” Noiz hissed. “Hurry up, old man.”  
  
Koujaku fumbled for his keys inside his coat pocket. “Yeah, I know. Just be patient.”  
  
Finally, his fingers closed around the cool metal and he pulled out his house keys, slotting them in the keyhole and unlocking the door with a click.  
  
The door swung open, revealing the darkened interior of Koujaku's house. Stepping inside, they hung their coats up in the hall and took off their shoes. Noiz made a beeline for the living room, while Koujaku headed to the kitchen, pulling his hair back into a ponytail at the back of his head.  
  
“Noiz, do you want tea?” Koujaku called to him. “Or hot chocolate?”  
  
“Chocolate,” the blond answered, rubbing his hands. Noiz looked out the window, and for sure, snowflakes were still falling from the sky. Normally, the cold wouldn’t have bothered him, but ever since the Oval Tower incident and getting Scrapped by Aoba his senses had returned, slowly but surely. The only downside to it was that he was so sensitive to, well, almost everything.  
  
He switched on the lamps and had a fire blazing in the fireplace once Koujaku emerged from the kitchen, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in his hands and a pile of blankets draped over his arm. Noiz sat back on the rug in front of the fire a Koujaku handed him his mug--it was green, with a bunny on it. Noiz smiled gratefully up at him, sipping the chocolate as Koujaku wrapped a warm blanket around his shoulders.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked. “It was pretty windy out there.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, cradling the mug in both hands, the heated porcelain warming his palms. They drank their hot chocolate in comfortable silence, their shoulders bumping as they watched the flickering flames.  
  
Koujaku, ever since they had found out that Noiz’s sense of touch was gradually returning, had been nothing short of doting on him. It was pretty annoying, at times, but it was actually rather sweet. The way he fussed over him, especially whenever Noiz had gotten injured in any way, had become endearing over time.  
  
Noiz’s thoughts were interrupted by Koujaku’s voice. “You done?” He nodded towards Noiz’s mug. Noiz nodded as well and Koujaku took it from him, bringing them to the kitchen. There was a faint metallic clatter as he set them down in the sink, and the older man returned to the living room, sitting back down next to Noiz on the soft carpet.  
  
Noiz turned to him, and with the blanket still draped around his shoulders, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Koujaku’s with precise, unhurried deliberation. Their mouths moved together, slow, languorous.  
  
What had once been nothing to Noiz was now a plethora of nearly overwhelming sensations; a simple closed-mouth kiss was now the warmth of Koujaku’s skin on his, the rise of blood to his cheeks, the rush of tingling warmth that arced from their connected lips down between his legs.  
  
Koujaku’s hands slid from his sides to cup Noiz’s chin, his thumb tracing slow circles over his cheekbone. The other cradled the back of his head, his fingers threading through his hair, slipping through the short blond strands.  
  
A soft sound escaped from Noiz’s throat in the rare moment that their lips were parted, and he wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck, his mouth already searching for the other’s.  
  
They kissed again, and Noiz’s tongue pressed against the seam of Koujaku’s lips. He opened his mouth, letting Noiz in, curling his own tongue inside of Noiz’s mouth and claiming that warm, moist space as his.  
  
Noiz moaned, the vibrations rumbling from deep within his throat. His hips twitched, and then he scooted forward on the carpet, pressing himself closer to Koujaku.  
  
The invitation was clear, and Koujaku’s hands left his chin to pull Noiz onto his lap in one rapid motion. As he moved, the blanket fell from his shoulders. His breath caught in surprise before his mouth was on Koujaku’s once more, and he rolled his hips, his arousal evident, seeking friction.  
  
Koujaku’s arms were wrapped around his back, and Noiz was moaning into his mouth. Their kisses were growing sloppy, and Noiz was grinding on him, the hardness in his pants rubbing his own through clothes that were rapidly growing much too tight and stifling.  
  
They broke apart. Noiz took no time in pulling off his shirt, and didn’t even wait until Koujaku’s kimono was all the way off when he spread his hands over his chest, caressing his body, tracing the darkly-inked tattoos that whorled over the right half of his body.  
  
The older man’s mouth had migrated from his lips to Noiz’s neck, placing gentle kisses on the sensitive skin from jaw to collarbone. Noiz shuddered, a loud moan escaping him, his fingers tightening on the back of Koujaku’s neck.  
  
“Old man…” he breathed. Koujaku lifted his head from Noiz’s shoulder, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
“What is it, Noiz?”  
  
He didn’t answer. Their gazes were locked, green eyes boring into red. There was a look in Noiz’s eyes that practically screamed want: his eyelids were heavy, his pupils blown wide with lust. The way he shivered under his touch with newly sensitive skin revealed a side of himself he had never shown anyone else, and, Koujaku was sure, never would.  
  
Except to him.  
  
Noiz gave him no reply, and Koujaku continued to lay feather-light kisses along the side of his neck, occasionally nipping with his teeth and drawing out a surprised gasp of approval.  
  
When Koujaku was about to close his mouth over Noiz’s once more, Noiz stopped him, a hand on his chest. His breaths were heavy and labored, more than usual.  
  
“Koujaku....” he whispered. “I…”  
  
“What is it, Noiz?” he asked, again.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. His voice was raspy; he sounded flustered. “My heart… it’s beating so fast.” He pressed a loosely clenched fist against his chest. He inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breathing. “Is it normal? We haven’t even done anything yet…”  
  
“It’s okay, Noiz,” he said. “Lots of people get excited from just kissing.”  
  
“But…”  
  
Koujaku let out a small laugh at Noiz’s look of intense concern, with his eyebrows knitted as he stared down at his own chest. Noiz looked up at him, and he cupped Noiz’s chin in one hand, leaning towards him to press a reassuring kiss to his forehead. He could’ve sworn that he heard Noiz giggle at the ticklish sensation, but he couldn’t be sure.

  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Noiz. Since you just got your sense of feeling back, it’s logical that you would be more sensitive than most people, at least at first.”  
  
Noiz hummed in assent, wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s middle and snuggling into his chest. Koujaku pressed a kiss into his soft blond hair, holding him close.  
  
After holding each other for a few moments Noiz spoke again.  
  
“Oy, old man.”  
  
He sounded more confident now, and sure enough, when Koujaku looked at his face there was a shit-eating grin plastered to it.  
  
“I’m horny.” As if to emphasize this fact, Noiz rolled his hips over Koujaku’s, sending heat spreading upwards and his blood down south.  
  
“Such a brat,” Koujaku muttered, and he moved to unbutton Noiz’s jeans. His cock was still hard, and when Koujaku reached down to stroke his length Noiz moaned, louder than ever, a wanton sound that he made no effort to dilute. He could hear himself, and he hadn’t meant to let that out. He flushed, embarrassed.  
  
“Is it okay?” Koujaku asked, his hand still moving over Noiz’s cock. He had rapidly brought it to full hardness, but he hadn’t changed his motions.  
  
“Ngh--yes,” Noiz sighed, his breathing shallow. He wasn’t used to this: feeling like he would burst out of his skin any second, instead of trapped inside it with no sensation. Koujaku’s touch was firm yet gentle, and even the lightest graze of his fingers against his skin could send heat spreading like wildfire all over his body, and a strangely comfortable shiver down his spine.  
  
With trembling fingers Noiz reached for the front of Koujaku’s pants, sliding his palm against the hardness that strained against the fabric, eliciting a groan from the older man.  
  
“Take them off,” Noiz said, and Koujaku momentarily detached himself from Noiz to shed his pants and underwear.  
  
When they were off and discarded somewhere behind them Noiz shifted back onto his lap, biting his lip when their cocks came into contact. He reached down between them, taking them both in his fist and moving his hand back and forth. Koujaku moaned, feeling the piercings on Noiz’s shaft rub between their dicks. His hand joined Noiz’s, stroking them both.  
  
By now, whimpers were falling from Noiz’s lips, his movements becoming faster, more desperate. His muscles were tense, and Koujaku knew that he was close. It was pretty soon, but it was understandable. After all, these sensations were still new to him.

Noiz continued his hurried movements, and started bucking his hips eagerly, increasing the friction of his dick on Koujaku’s. The metal studs on his shaft rubbed tantalizingly over his length, their motions made slick by the precum that was now coating both their cocks.  
  
“A-aah… Kou--!”  
  
Noiz shuddered, then became still for a split second before he came, crying out, one hand pumping them both through his orgasm, the other arm curled around Koujaku’s shoulders to keep himself from falling.  
  
As he eased off his high, Noiz panted. His skin felt hot and sensitive to the touch, and Koujaku was running one hand through his hair. His face burned; he came too soon, while Koujaku was still hard.  
  
Noiz buried his head in Koujaku’s shoulder, embarrassed. He felt him laying gentle kisses on his head, then he murmured something in his ear.  
  
“Noiz, look at me.”  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled away. Koujaku’s eyes were gentle, the corners of his mouth turned up in a fond smile. Noiz blushed from the sheer intimacy of his gaze, averting his eyes. Koujaku’s fingers were careful on his chin, tilting it upwards to kiss Noiz wherever he could reach, from his cheeks to the red tips of his ears, over his forehead and the fragile skin of his eyelids, to the line of his jaw, until finally he pressed his lips to the curve of his mouth. Almost immediately, Noiz felt his guilt melt away, wrapped in each others’ warmth.  
  
“Are you okay?” Koujaku asked. “Do you want to try again?”  
  
Noiz snorted, but he nodded, wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s neck and capturing his mouth with his own.  
  
Some time later, the fire in the fireplace still burned low, the lamplights yellowed and dim. It cast much of the room in shadow, but the contours of their bodies were thrown into relief by the flickering flames. Koujaku reached behind Noiz and draped the blanket over the both of them, Noiz pressing himself into Koujaku’s side.  
  
“...” Noiz mumbled something he hadn’t heard into Koujaku’s shoulder.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Noiz looked away, flushing slightly. “...Nothing.”  
  
“Really? You seem too flustered for it to be nothing.”  
  
“...” Noiz didn’t meet his gaze, a crease forming between his eyebrows. He remained quiet. Just as Koujaku was about to drop the question, he spoke.  
  
“...I love you, old man.”  
  
Koujaku started, but Noiz kept his gaze away, eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks red. It was cute, Koujaku thought, and he smiled.  
  
“I love you too, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo you can drop by my tumblr at [the-professional-cutemeister.tumblr.com](http://the-professional-cutemeister.tumblr.com)! Feel free to message me about anything!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
